Red as Blood
by TheWillowTree
Summary: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sunnydale-style. Note: William refers to William the Bloody, aka Spike, not any member of the British Monarchy.


Once Upon A Time… that's how all fairy tales begin, isn't it? And thus does this one as well…. Once Upon A Time, there lived a King and Queen, and they were kind and thoughtful, and everyone loved them. But they were unhappy, for they had no children. One day, the Queen, whose name was Amy, was baking an Apple pie and cut her finger while slicing the apples. She stared at the blood coloring the tip of her finger and remembered a legend her mother had taught her… that a wish made in blood was sure to come true.  
  
"Oh, how I wish that my husband Ira and I had a child. A lovely daughter with eyes like emeralds, the grace and strength of a tree and hair like this blood which now flows from mine own hand." As she spoke, a single drop of the precious liquid fell to the pile of apple cores and landed on a single seed. The cores were discarded into the garden, where this very seed sprouted and grew. On the day that the first bit of green pushed its way through the ground, the queen discovered that her wish was coming true. She was with child. As the being within her grew, so grew the apple tree at such an amazing rate that when the queen gave birth, the first flowers bloomed.  
  
Tragically, the good Queen Amy was not allowed to see the fruits of her labor. As the newborn princess took her first breath, she took her last. King Ira wept tears of both joy and sorrow as he celebrated the birth of his daughter and mourned the loss of his wife. He named the girl Willow after his beloved's favorite tree, beneath which she was buried.  
  
The princess Willow grew into a beautiful and happy child. Her father loved her and gave her all that her heart desired. Surprisingly, she was not spoiled and spent most of her time tending the small garden near the kitchen. This had once been her mother's, and she took great delight in helping the small flowers and large trees grow. King Ira spent much of his time watching her plant seeds and marveling at her talent to make them grow. It seemed that she could plant a stick and it would grow, if she wished it. Despite Willow's obvious contentment, the king was unhappy. He felt that his daughter needed a mother's care. The Princess' nursemaids had done a wonderful job in raising her, but it wasn't the same. And so he took a second wife, the Lady Sheila.  
  
The new Queen was beautiful and kind when she chose to be, but she was also jealous of the attention that King Ira gave to his daughter. She was also a powerful sorceress, and she used her powers to turn Ira's devotion to her. Thus, Willow was left to take care of herself most of the time. Even through this, she was as kind and cheerful as Queen Amy had been. She spent more and more time each day in the garden, which had grown and flourished under her tender care.  
  
One day, while she was weeding between the roots of the magnificent apple tree, which bore fruit only one day each year, on the anniversary of her birth, Willow heard the sound of someone singing from the other side of the castle wall. Curious, she climbed the tree and peered over the stone structure. There she saw a young boy singing to himself as he whittled in the shade of a nearby tree. What caught her eye, however, was his hair. Most of the subjects of the kingdom were dark haired, and even the princess' own scarlet tresses were unusual, but this boy's hair was white beyond description. It fairly seemed to glow even in the shade.  
  
"Hello, boy," she called out, and the boy looked up at the noise. Seeing the Princess, but taking her to be a simple servant, he climbed the tree opposing Willow's perch.  
  
"Hello yourself, girl."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"William. But everyone calls me Spike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. What's your name?"  
  
"Willow. What were you doing down there?"  
  
"Whittling."  
  
"No, you weren't. You were singing."  
  
"Not whistling, silly. Whittling. It means carving in wood. See?" Spike held up a small figurine. It was a Faerie carved from a willow branch.  
  
"Oh, it's pretty. Or, I think it is. I can't see it from here."  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"Oh, may I?"  
  
"Sure. I just made it 'cause I was bored." Spike tossed the carving across the wall where Willow caught it.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful! Better than I imagined. Can you teach me how to do it?"  
  
"Sure. I can't today, though. I have to go. Can you meet me here tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I'll try. Bye Spike."  
  
"Bye, Willow." The two children climbed down their trees and parted company.  
  
As time passed, the two spent many afternoons in one another's company. Spike taught Willow how to create figurines out of twigs and sticks, and in turn, she taught him to coax a stubborn plant into growing. Even so, they always met outside the palace walls. Willow never saw Spike's home, nor did he ever speak of it. They grew fonder of each other with every passing day.  
  
One day, Willow realized that she was falling in love with the young boy from across the wall, who was now a handsome young man with eyes of steel and the same blazing white hair that set him apart so many years ago. She was certain that he returned her feelings, and this broke her heart, for she was a princess, and he only a village lad in her Father's kingdom. But her feelings could not be ignored, so she went to her parents to plead her case.  
  
"Father, Mother, you know I love you both very much, and I would do anything to please you, right?"  
  
"Of course, Willow." Ira answered. "You always have."  
  
"Well, I must tell you something. And I'm afraid you won't like it."  
  
"Go on, dear."  
  
"I've fallen in love."  
  
"But that's wonderful, princess. Why do you think we wouldn't like it?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with the boy from the village. The one with the white hair."  
  
"Oh dear. Well now, that does present a problem. But I'm sure we can solve it."  
  
Sheila watched the exchange with barely veiled contempt. "Ira, dear, don't you remember? Willow is already betrothed."  
  
"Oh yes, quite right. To that minstrel… what was his name again?"  
  
"Oz, dear."  
  
"Yes, Oz. Well, then. That settles it. You're already betrothed, so there is no problem."  
  
"But I don't love Oz!" Willow cried. "I love Spike."  
  
"Now Willow, listen to your father. An agreement has already been reached. We cannot change it now. Besides, what kind of name is Spike, anyhow? Certainly not that of a good husband."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Not another word. Go to your rooms until we come to discuss the details with you. I think that in light of these circumstances, we will move up the wedding. How does next week sound, Ira?"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm sure you'll learn to love this Oz fellow. I'm so happy for you, Willow. My daughter, a bride." King Ira wandered off down the corridor, leaving Willow and Queen Sheila alone in the Great Hall.  
  
"You will marry Oz, Willow. And then you'll be out of my hands forever."  
  
"I'd sooner die!" Willow ran through the halls and passages to her room.  
  
"That can be arranged, if necessary," the Queen spoke softly after the retreating figure.  
  
Willow shut the door to her room and fell to her knees, sobbing against her bed. "I can't marry him. I wish I could, but I can't. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me. How could my parents do this to me? Queen Sheila doesn't care who I marry, so long as I go away. And my father is only doing this because he thinks it is best for me. What am I going to do?" She wept until she fell into a restless sleep, images of an eternity without her friend flitting through her mind.  
  
The next morning she awoke knowing what she must do. She went about her day silently, all the while working out the details of her plan. She had to do this right, for it was likely to be her only chance. When she spoke to her parents, she was polite and played the part of an obedient daughter perfectly. She acted as if the previous day's outburst had been a terrible mistake and she now saw the error of her ways. That evening, she returned to her room alone and began her preparations. It was the first day in many years that she did not go out to visit Spike.  
  
It was just after midnight that Willow's door slowly opened and she crept from her quarters into the hallway. She walked calmly along her chosen route, hoping that her rapid heartbeat couldn't be heard by anyone still awake in his or her room. This path was longer than it would have been if she had merely headed for the front gates, but she was less likely to encounter any guards this way. She made her way to her mother's garden and climbed her apple tree. She slipped over the wall and landed silently outside the castle boundaries. Kneeling at the base of the tree where she first met Spike, she placed a letter and her faerie carving among the roots. Then, keeping to the shadows, she left her Father's country, never once looking back.  
  
Willow walked for many days through the woods to the North of her Father's castle. Each night, she would find shelter beneath a tree or inside a cave, and when she awoke in the morning, she found a small collection of edible nuts, berries, and wild fruit. These offering she accepted gladly and carried with her on her day's journey. After nearly a week of such travel, she arrived in a new land. It was nearly sundown, so she began to search for shelter. Soon she found a path that turned into a trail, and then into a road. Hoping that she might find lodging and a meal at the end, Willow followed the road to the steps of a small house. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. "Is there any one here?" Still there was no answer. Turning the doorknob, she found that the door opened easily. "I guess it's abandoned," she said to herself, taking in the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and the clothes strewn around the front room. "It looks like whoever lived here left in a hurry. Well, then, I suppose they won't mind if I stay the night. But if I'm going to do that, I really must clean things up a bit. Having decided thus, she began gathering the clothes together to wash after she had done the dishes.  
  
Willow worked for several hours tidying the cottage. Just before midnight, she stopped. She had a stew cooking on the stove made from the food she could find in the cupboards and the garden out back and decided to rest for a minute while it cooked. She sat in one of the seven chairs placed around the room and surveyed her work. Truth be told, she was rather proud of herself. The clothes were washed and drying, the dishes were clean, and the floors and tables shone as if they were newly finished. Not a speck of dust could be found anywhere. Exhausted from her travels and the time she spent cleaning, she soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the residents of this house were returning from a day's work at the palace. These included Giles, the Royal Historian, Buffy and Faith, Lieutenants in the Royal Army, Xander, the Court Jester, Cordelia, the Queen's Wardrobe Attendant, Jesse, the Tailor, and Anya, the local Greenwitch. As they made their way through the dark streets of the city, they discussed their day, much to the annoyance of those living in the homes they passed.  
  
"Can you believe the Queen wanted a dress out of white chiffon? I mean, besides the color being completely wrong for her skin, do you realize how many yards of fabric would have to be gathered to make it halfway decent?" Cordelia commented loudly. Turning to Jesse, she continued, "You should be glad I convinced her to go with the red brocade."  
  
"And I suppose that the fact that you would have been the one to clean those yards of material had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Of course not. The color totally washes her out. She's too pale for it. It makes her look ill. Now, she looks great in black. That accents her fair complexion. But she really should stick to an off-white or cream if she wants to go light."  
  
"Hey, did we leave the lights on?"  
  
"I don't think so, B. Why don't we go check it out?"  
  
"Good idea, Faith. You and Buffy should go and see what has caused this…. Disturbance in our normal routine, and w…we'll wait here."  
  
"Speak for yourself, G-man. I'm going in. I'm not losing any sleep because you forgot to put out the lantern this morning." Xander brushed past the historian and followed the two girls through the doorway.  
  
Yeah, just leave me out here with no protection! Come on, Jesse." Cordelia grabbed the tailor's arm and pulled him after the others.  
  
"There's really no reason to stay out here. It's much safer indoors, anyway," Anya shrugged an explanation and followed Jesse.  
  
"Well, then… if I'm the only one who is going to be reasonable about this…" Giles trailed off as he looked around. "Don't leave me out here by myself. I'm a Historian, not a soldier."  
  
Giles walked in to see his six roommates crowded in a semi-circle around one of their chairs. "Now what's got you all… oh my, it's a girl."  
  
Willow yawned, stretched, and slowly opened her eyes to find seven curious faces crowding around her own. "Oh, hello," she said, scrambling to get up. "I… I'm sorry, I -- I didn't know anyone lived here. I tried to knock, but there was no answer, and the door was unlocked. And it was so late. I didn't mean to… I hope you can forgive me for - "  
  
"For cleaning up the dump these guys like to call a home?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"And washing our clothes?" Buffy fingered the edge of one of the freshly laundered shirts that was waiting to be folded.  
  
"And… cooking?" Xander and Jesse turned and headed toward the kitchen and the meal cooking there.  
  
"Can we keep her, Giles?" Faith asked, turning to the historian.  
  
"Please?" Anya added.  
  
"Well, erm… I suppose that if the young lady has no objections, then perhaps she may stay the night… er, day."  
  
The six younger residents turned to the newcomer with hope in their eyes. "I'd love to stay… as long as you'll have me," she replied. A cheer echoed throughout the house.  
  
"Well, now that that's decided, why don't you tell us how you came here. And who you are, perhaps?" Giles quieted the rejoicing youths.  
  
"Oh… of course. I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm Willow, of Rosenberg. And I came here because I ran away from home."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad. Why'd you run away?" Anya asked quietly as a look of deep thought crossed Giles' face.  
  
"My mother… step-mother… convinced my father that I should be married to Oz, a minstrel in the royal court."  
  
"So? He's rich. Why not marry him?" Cordelia inquired.  
  
"Because I don't love him. My heart belongs to another. I only hope that some day we will find one another again." She paused, lost in her memories for a moment, then continued. "Well, you know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know where I am now or who you are."  
  
"Well, that's easy enough. You're just outside of Sunnydale. I'm Buffy, and this," she gestured to the brunette next to her, "is Faith."  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"Anya."  
  
"Cordelia. And by the way, I love that dress. It needs cleaning, but - "  
  
"Cordy!" The others whined.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"And I, my dear, am Giles. Tell me something, please. In the kingdom of Rosenberg, there is a Princess named Willow. You wouldn't happen to be named for her, would you?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Ah. Just checking."  
  
"I am her."  
  
Back in Rosenberg, Spike mourned the loss of his beloved Willow. When she did not return after he declared his love and asked to court her in earnest, he assumed that she did not return his feelings. Without Willow, there was nothing to keep him in Rosenberg so he returned home to his father and mother in Sunnydale.  
  
"My Spike has returned to me. Mummy is proud of her son," Drusilla spoke as the blonde entered the main hall of the Sunnydale palace.  
  
"Yes, mother, I am home."  
  
"But what is wrong? Do you not wish to be here?"  
  
"No, mother. I am very glad to be here. I only wish that another was here with me."  
  
"My boy has found himself a wife, has he? Who is it, Lady Harmony?"  
  
"No, father, she's - " Spike attempted to answer, but Angelus cut him off.  
  
"The Duchess of Calderash, then. What was her name again…? Jenny, I think."  
  
"No, it was not her, either."  
  
"Well then who, son? The only other eligible nobility in the kingdom of Rosenberg is… Drusilla, you don't think he's fallen for the Princess, do you?"  
  
"The thoughts make my head swim. She burns. And though the flame seems gone, still it smolders, even at our doorstep."  
  
"I have failed you, father. It is no princess that I love, but a common garden-maiden in the castle. And she does not even return that."  
  
"You should not have given your heart to such a one. Were you not sent there to be educated and to one day find a suitable lady to rule beside you? Have you learned nothing?"  
  
"No, my king. I learned much. I learned to coax life from the dirt and to tell a weed from a young plant. I learned to forget about wealth and power and to enjoy the company of another human being. I learned that some people live simply to live, while others live to die. I learned that life is a precious gift that we cannot waste."  
  
"Then you have not failed me. These are important lessons that cannot be taught in schools. They must be lived before they truly can be learned."  
  
"Thank you, Father"  
  
"Nevertheless, you have fulfilled only half of your mission. You still must find yourself a queen. One with whom you desire to spend your life. Take some time to settle into your new life here, but then you must begin your search anew. If by year's end, you have not found someone, then I will be forced to do as King Richard of Wilkins did and hold a masquerade."  
  
"Did his son not find his beloved that night?"  
  
"Yes, but he was lucky. It was required that he choose a bride from those in attendance, and had she not been there…" Angelus' voice trailed off in a warning.  
  
"Thank you, Father. I will resume my quest shortly. If I may?" Spike indicated the hall that led to his quarters.  
  
"Of course. It is good to have you home again, my child."  
  
"It is good to be home." He turned and walked from the Great Hall to his room.  
  
"Is there anything you require, your highness?" The guard stationed at his door asked.  
  
"No, Jonathon. Just some time alone to think."  
  
"As you wish it, your highness." Jonathon returned to his post and Spike shut the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Willow, why did you make me fall in love with you?" He murmured as he fell asleep amid silken sheets.  
  
Outside the city gates, in a small house, Willow sat up from a dream, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Spike, why did you have to be so wonderful? Why did I have to fall in love with you only to lose you?"  
  
Willow tried to hide her sadness at the loss of Spike, but those around her noticed the change in her mood. Each tried in his or her own way to discover the cause and cheer her. Xander and Jesse tried to cook lunch for her, and while the disastrous results did bring a smile to her lips, the effect was very temporary.  
  
"What's wrong, Willow? Please, talk to me." Anya asked.  
  
"I really don't want to discuss it."  
  
"It's Spike, isn't it? You miss him."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Willow admitted.  
  
"Why don't you go back and marry him?"  
  
"I can't. If I went back, my stepmother would have me married to the minstrel before anyone knew I was back. Besides, Spike's probably forgotten about me already. And even if he hasn't, then what must he think? He had just asked my permission to court me, and I disappear without a word. He has every right to hate me."  
  
"I doubt that. But if it is so, then he never cared for you as much as you thought. You deserve better than a man who will forget you in a few weeks' time."  
  
"I know what you need," Buffy spoke from where she and Faith were practicing their fighting techniques. "You need someone to take your mind off of him. Our own prince is just returned from his schooling, and word has it that he's looking for a bride. And I must say, he is a sight. To quote Cordy when she saw him the other day, 'Hello, Salty Goodness.' I'm sure we could get you in to meet him, especially if we told King Angelus that you were a princess. Turns out he had his heart broken by some servant girl while he was at school, and His Majesty wants his son married to a lady 'befitting his station,' and soon."  
  
"I thank you for your offer, but I'd rather not, just yet."  
  
"Well, think about it, and if you change your mind, just give the word." Turning her attention back to the fight, she quickly pinned Faith to the floor and held a broomstick "sword" to her throat. "Do you yield?"  
  
"Never," Faith replied, as she knocked Buffy's feet from beneath her and began the fight again.  
  
"They'll be at it all day," Anya commented, while Willow watched with wide eyes.  
  
"How do they do it? I mean, back home, women wouldn't dream of starting a fight, well not with weapons, at least. But here, not only do they fight for fun, but it is their livelihood."  
  
"A lot of things are different here."  
  
"Is it like this in other kingdoms too?"  
  
"No, not usually. There are a few Amazon tribes that have women as warriors, but most are like what I imagine your home to be like. Men in charge, but the women really running things. People working during the day and sleeping at night. Royal positions such as Lady-in-waiting and Minstrel instead of Greenwitch and Historian. But our ways work for us, and that's as it should be."  
  
"How do you know so much about my Kingdom and others?"  
  
"Well, working in the palace, you meet the visiting nobles paying respect to the King and Queen. And my lord, the King encourages travel by his subjects. He feels that by learning of other Kingdoms, he can learn how to better rule his own land. And I did not always hold this position. I traveled much, learning spells from the village healers before I came here. I must admit though, that I am only guessing about your home. I have never been there, nor do I know of anyone who has and is willing to speak of it."  
  
"Willing to speak of it? Why wouldn't one speak of Rosenberg? It is a beautiful country, especially in the spring, when all the fields surrounding the farms are covered in wildflowers and their fragrance in the air is stronger and sweeter than any perfume."  
  
"That may be so, but I suspect of some who have been there but do not wish to tell what they have seen. I have only heard rumors, though. It is nothing to worry about."  
  
"No, please, tell me what you have heard."  
  
"I shouldn't. If anyone were to know that I have spoken of such, I could be… I don't even want to think of it."  
  
"But who would find out. I'll not tell anyone."  
  
"Very well. It is rumored that the kingdom is ruled by a Sorceress, and that those who live there are tainted by her magic. But I can see that at least the last part is not true, for there is no mark of black magic on you. And others say that it was to Rosenberg that Prince William was sent to be educated. But that rumor varies from kingdom to kingdom. He was sent away so that he could experience a 'normal' life in a place where no one knew him. Thus his location was kept secret from all but Their Highnesses and a few select advisors."  
  
"I do not know about the others, but Queen Sheila practices the black arts. I don't know that I would call her a sorceress, but she has some way of bending my father to her will."  
  
"That's not magic," Anya laughed. "Well, not necessarily. It could be womanly charm that has your father fulfilling her every desire."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Willow scoffed.  
  
"Why? Is she not beautiful?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that wouldn't cause my father to act so. She is outwardly stunning, but it was my mother's inward beauty that won him before. Or so I was told. And Her Majesty has none of that."  
  
"Well, whatever has caused it, at least you are unaffected by it."  
  
"Can you really tell that, Anya?"  
  
"Certainly. What kind of Greenwitch would I be if I could not read the marks of magic? You have been touched by it, but the power burns clean and pure within you. Your talent has not been tainted by the darkness."  
  
"I have magic in me?"  
  
"Everyone does, to a point. But have you not noticed that the garden, which was dying before you came, is even now coming to life?"  
  
"All it needed was a little tending. I didn't do anything that you couldn't do."  
  
"But you did. We tried so hard to get the ground to give us food, but it seemed barren. And you only have to ask, and we have food aplenty. Look around. None of the other houses have gardens half as splendid."  
  
"I… I guess I have always been able to grow things. Back home, I had a little bit of earth. It was my mother's, but after she died… well, no one really took care of it. There was this magnificent apple tree that flowered overnight, always on the anniversary of my birth. I spent most of my days out there, tending flowers and pulling weeds from around the bench." Willow tone became wistful as she recalled all that she had left behind.  
  
"Oh dear. Now I've gone and made you homesick. That wasn't my intention at all. But I've an idea that may make you feel better. Come with me." Willow looked doubtingly at the other girl, but followed her outside and to the vegetable patch. "Here. Since you love the earth so much, and it seems to like you as well, the garden is yours. You may grow whatever you wish and use as much land as you need."  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me? Oh, Anya, thank you! You don't know what this means to me." Willow ran to the shed to gather some gardening tools so that she could prepare the land for planting.  
  
"I think I do," Anya spoke to herself as she watched the young princess' face light up for the first time in weeks.  
  
A month passed, and while Willow did appear happier when she worked in her garden, an air of unhappiness still hung around her. Despite warnings from the others to not get involved, Buffy decided to take matters into her own hands an paid a visit to the King of Sunnydale.  
  
"Lieutenant Buffy Summers of the Royal Guard to see you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Thank you, Luke. Show her in."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Luke left the Throne room and escorted the petite blonde from the hallway to the edge of Angelus' dais. Bowing, he stepped backwards before turning and exiting once again.  
  
"Your Majesty, I - "  
  
"Buffy," he cut her off. "You forget your place. No one speaks without permission in the presence of the king."  
  
"I apologize, Your Majesty, but - "  
  
"What is it? Are we being attacked? Are the soldiers not following orders? Is Faith giving you trouble again?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty. Nothing like that. It's just - "  
  
"Well, then what is it that has caused you to come to see me?"  
  
"It's your son, William."  
  
"My son, *Prince* William?"  
  
"Yes, my king."  
  
"And what about him?"  
  
"I'm not one to gossip, Your Majesty, but I couldn't help but hear that His Highness is in search of a bride."  
  
"And you came to offer yourself? How sweet. But do you really think yourself worthy of him?"  
  
"No! I mean, I do, but I'm not here to 'offer myself,' as you put it, but to tell you of someone 'befitting his station' and living quite near by."  
  
"Really, now? You have my attention. Please continue."  
  
"As you wish, my King. It just happens that the Princess of Rosenberg is living within the borders of Sunnydale. And she, like your son, is the victim of a broken heart."  
  
"How interesting."  
  
"Yes, and I think that what she needs is someone to take her mind off of her lost love. Who, if you ask me, wasn't worthy of her in the first place."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, he was a common village boy, not even a courtier. But she grew up with him and their friendship turned to love. Or, she thought it did. But her parents didn't approve, so she was forced to end it. And she came to stay with us."  
  
"Well, this is good news. William has been… reluctant to renew his search, and there is a decided lack of eligible nobility to present to him, but if we could perhaps, arrange for them to meet…"  
  
"Without them knowing that we arranged it…"  
  
"Exactly. Your capacity for strategy is truly amazing."  
  
"Well, great minds think alike. Or so I've been told."  
  
"Very well. We'll arrange the details later. I'll be in touch."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Buffy curtsied and left the throne room to return to her military duties.  
  
Rather than waiting for the two to meet and risk them not falling in love, King Angelus decided to make the arrangements himself. He wrote a letter to Queen Sheila explaining that he was thrilled to host her daughter in his kingdom as she had done for his son in the past. He suggested that a union between the two kingdoms be formed and sealed with their children's marriage. Certain that his proposal would be met with enthusiasm, Angelus sent the letter immediately.  
  
The communication from Sunnydale was appreciated, though not for the reasons Angelus had anticipated. As Sheila read the correspondence, she called out to the messenger. "Percy, wait. Do you realize what this means? Willow can't hide from me now. I know where she is." She began pulling various books and bottles from the shelves of her room. "I want you to take a message back to Angelus. Tell him that I am delighted with his news and am preparing to journey to Sunnydale to work out the details of the wedding contract and the alliance between our kingdoms."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Percy turned and left the room.  
  
"But in reality," she continued to her reflection in the mirror, "I will be going in order to rid myself of her forever. It was good fortune that brought the letter to me first, and not to the King. If he knew that she had run away, or if this news had gotten out to the people… Well, I guess I'm just lucky that no one notices anything. Ira's sweet, but dense. As much as he dotes on that girl, you'd think he'd notice that he hadn't seen her in weeks. Ah well, all the better for me.  
  
"Now, how to disguise myself? A visiting Royal? No, she would wonder why I wasn't staying in the palace. Unless she's… no, if she were staying in the palace, I would have heard sooner. A travelling magician? No, that's no good either. She doesn't trust magic. I know… a peddler-woman. Who would suspect a little old lady to be dangerous? But what to sell… They probably have everything they need. Sunnydale is self-sustaining. But she is a Princess. They wouldn't have the finery that she is used to available to the common public. Things like fine ribbons and laces wear out quickly, too. Laces, that's it! Bodice laces. We always did have the finest lace- makers. As delicate as a spider's web, but strong as the coarsest wool. And add a simple spell…"  
  
Sheila gathered a handful of her best laces in an assortment of colors and brought them to a worktable. Opening a thick, leather-bound book, she began chanting over them. She then dipped them one by one into a flask of iridescent liquid. As she replaced the ribbons on the table, they glowed briefly and then returned to their normal appearance.  
  
"Perfect," the evil Queen murmured as she admired her work. "Self- tightening laces. Seemingly harmless, but once tied, they constrict and force the air from your lungs. And without air," she continued, swallowing the potion she had been mixing, "you die." Sheila laughed at the reflection of the kindly looking beggar that stared back with her own ageless eyes.  
  
"Bye Willow!" Buffy chirped as she bounded out of the cottage. "Are you sure you don't want to meet the Prince?"  
  
"I'm sure, Buffy. You go on. I don't want you to be late again. You told me that Captain Snyder has been threatening to tell His Majesty of your tardiness."  
  
"Yeah, Buffy, and we don't want to be late, either. So move it and leave the poor girl alone."  
  
"Fine, Cordy. But I know you want to see the two of them together as much as I do."  
  
"Yea, but pressuring her isn't the way to do it. He's the only decent guy around here. Eventually she'll come to her senses and meet him."  
  
"Thanks, Cordy, I think." Willow smiled at the brunette's attempt at helping. "But really, you guys need to go."  
  
"Now, don't talk to any strangers, Willow. And, erm, do be careful by yourself."  
  
"Giles, I'll be fine. Like I am every day. But thanks for the sentiment."  
  
"Yes, well, goodbye, then."  
  
"Bye. I'll see you all later. And hurry home, I'm making a surprise for dinner."  
  
"Food? We'll be back in no time."  
  
"Great. Now he's going to drool all over the fabrics today. Good going, Will."  
  
"Sorry, Cordy."  
  
"Not your problem. Not any more. Come on Jesse. No food unless you actually get some work done today. You too, Xander."  
  
"Bye guys. For real this time. Go."  
  
"Bye Willow." The seven roommates began their trek to the palace, leaving Willow to watch over their home. Neither party noticed the old woman hiding just beyond the fringe of forest that bordered them. The peddler watched as the redhead closed the door and went about her daily tasks. Waiting a few minutes, she slowly ambled up to the step and knocked on the wooden frame.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called.  
  
Looking out the window, Willow saw the elderly lady and remembered Giles' warning. But this was just a harmless woman trying to earn her living. Surely it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. She opened the door and greeted her guest. "Good day, Grandmother. How can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, such a beautiful child! And such pretty hair. You're a rare one, especially in this country."  
  
"Thank you, grandmother. It is rare elsewhere, as well."  
  
"Are you far from home then, child?"  
  
"Yes, I am staying with some friends. But you just missed them. They work in the palace. If you would like to see them - "  
  
"No, no. I am old, and the long journey would exhaust me."  
  
"Oh, I am forgetting myself. You must be fatigued. Please, won't you come in and rest? Have a glass of water, perhaps? And then you could show me you wares when you've rested."  
  
"That would be very kind of you, my dear. But I mustn't stay long, for I have a long day ahead of me."  
  
Willow led the woman inside and sat her at the large table before fetching a glass of cool water. "There you are. Now, what do you have for sale today?"  
  
"Laces. The finest ribbons and laces in the kingdom."  
  
"Oh, we had the finest laces I've seen back home. How do yours compare?" She picked up one of the cords from the basket lying by the woman's chair. "Why, these are magnificent! They rival any we had in Rosenberg."  
  
"Rosenberg? You flatter me, child. The world's finest weavers and spinners work there. You have been gone too long if you think that these compare. And from the looks of your bodice, I tell the truth. Here, for your kindness, pick any ribbon from my basket, and it is yours. I will even help you lace it."  
  
"Oh, but I couldn't. Please, I must pay for it."  
  
"No, you have shown me kindness, and that is worth more to an old woman like myself than gold."  
  
"If you insist…"  
  
"I do. Now, how about this lovely emerald one? It catches the light in your eyes."  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
"That settles it. It is yours. Here. Now stand still and let me tie it for you. Isn't that better?"  
  
"It's so tight. Couldn't you loosen it, just a bit?"  
  
"No! No, It only feels tight because it is new. Besides, a loose lace does no good."  
  
"But just for a minute, please? I… I can't breathe." Willow began to claw at the knot, gasping for air.  
  
"It will only feel that way for a minute or two. Believe me."  
  
Collapsing to the ground, the young princess' gasps slowed and then stopped.  
  
"See, I told you it would be over soon." The woman laughed and shed her disguise. Queen Sheila quietly left the house and made her way back to Rosenberg, smiling at her triumph.  
  
As the seven friends and roommates returned home that evening, Xander was the first to notice something wrong. "Hey, do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?"  
  
"Exactly. This is the first night since Willow came that I haven't smelled dinner cooking."  
  
"You would notice something like that."  
  
"Xander's right, Anya. Maybe she made something that you can't smell from here. She did say that she was making something special."  
  
"Special, yes. Odorless, no. I can smell food from a mile away." The others glared at him. "Well, maybe not that far, but if she was cooking something, I would smell it."  
  
"He does have a point though. It is rather unusual not to be greeted by the aromas of a home-cooked meal."  
  
"Hey, why's the door open? Willow never leaves it like that. I think something's wrong. Come on, Faith. Let's check it out." The two lieutenants rushed the rest of the way before stopping in horror in the doorway. The others noticed their abrupt deceleration and quickly closed the distance between themselves and the house.  
  
"What's going on? Why'd you two stop like…? Willow!"  
  
"Is she…"  
  
"She's not breathing. There's a pulse, but it's faint." Buffy spoke from beside the fallen princess.  
  
"Has she lost weight? She looks thinner now."  
  
"You would notice that about a nearly-dead person, wouldn't you, Jesse? Besides, you, of all people, should know that that's just her corset. See how tightly it's laced?"  
  
"The corset… of course. Buffy, cut the ribbon on her bodice. Quickly."  
  
"Giles, are you sure that's decent? I mean, you guys are guys, and - "  
  
"Just cut them!"  
  
"Whatever you say." She pulled a dagger from its sheath at her waist and sliced through the fine material. "Seems like a waste to ruin a new lace like that."  
  
"Look, she's breathing!"  
  
"You did it, Buffy!"  
  
"Wha…? What happened?"  
  
"Willow's breathing again."  
  
"Of course I am. Aren't I always?"  
  
"Where have you been? Willow was unconscious and nearly dead, but… Willow!" The young princess found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of the queen's wardrobe assistant.  
  
"I love you too, Cordy. I think. Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"We came home and Xander was complaining about not smelling dinner, and then Buffy saw the door open so she ran down here and found you on the ground looking dead. But she cut your bodice open and you were alright."  
  
"Okay, so… omigosh! The dinner! I didn't get it done. I was going to start it, but the old lady came by just after you left, and then… you were back? What time is it?"  
  
"Dinner time. I'm starving."  
  
"You're always hungry. Shut up." Cordelia elbowed Xander.  
  
"Forget about the dinner. Why were you…? What old woman?"  
  
"The peddler. She said she knew you. And she gave me a new bodice lace for being kind to her. See?" Willow gestured to her now unlaced bodice. "Hey, what happened to my ribbon?"  
  
"We had to cut it. It was killing you."  
  
"What? But why would a little old lady want to hurt me?"  
  
"She most likely wasn't an old lady. She was probably your stepmother wanting you dead once and for all. Now do you see why you mustn't let anyone in?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be more careful in the future. I'm so sorry to cause you such worry."  
  
"Forget it. What are we going to eat?"  
  
"Come on, Xander, we'll find something for you to snack on while I fix dinner."  
  
At the palace, King Angelus was trying to warm the young Prince to the idea of meeting and marrying the Princess in the cottage. Unfortunately, he was not having much luck.  
  
"William, just meet the girl. I'm not asking you to marry her… yet."  
  
"Why must I meet this one? And what makes her so different from all the other girls you've arranged for me to meet?"  
  
"Well, to begin with, she's a princess. Secondly, you've been home for two months, and you've not even begun your search for a bride."  
  
"Father, I told you - "  
  
"I know you've had your heart broken, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't get out and meet some new people. Perhaps she will help to ease the pain. And you may be able to do the same for her."  
  
"Do the same? What do you mean?"  
  
"You have much in common with her. It appears that she too has been spurned by a love not worthy of her."  
  
"Then my meeting her can only cause her more pain, as she would cause me. I'm not ready to do this yet, my King. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand, my son. But the time will come when you must move on with your life, and that time will be here soon."  
  
"Yes, Father." William turned and returned to his quarters.  
  
"It appears that I will have to do more than I had planned if I am to have him married." Angelus called to the guard waiting in the corridor. "Larry, bring Lieutenant Summers here. I wish to have a word with her."  
  
"She has left for the day, your Majesty."  
  
"Very well, then. Have her report to me as soon as she comes in tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
As promised, Buffy reported to the Throne Room immediately upon her arrival. "You called for me, your majesty?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Summers. I believe the time has come to introduce the happy couple."  
  
"What couple? And to who?"  
  
"Whom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I believe that we should arrange for your friend to meet my son."  
  
"Really? Now? I mean, I think it's great that you want them to get together and all, and I mean no disrespect, but I don't think now is the right time for it to happen."  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, see, she's… adjusting to her new life, and something… a great honor such as this… would come as a shock to her, and… well, I just don't want to see her get hurt again."  
  
"I see. And what, pray tell, has brought about this change?"  
  
"A garden."  
  
"A garden? Is that all? Then by all means, have her come here and see our gardens. The finest horticulturists in all the world tend to the plants here. Every flower is perfect, and no bug mars the waxy surface of a leaf. I'll have William give her a tour. What more could she want?"  
  
"A bit of earth of her own."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She… she has a way with things that grow. Flowers, herbs, trees… they all thrive under her touch. And tending to them seems to soothe her and help her to forget."  
  
"Tell her she can have her own garden with all the rare flowers she could ever want once she marries William… no, don't tell her that, not yet. We'll save the talk of marriage for after their meeting. Tell her… tell her something, I don't care what. Just get her here."  
  
"I'll do my best, your Majesty."  
  
"I don't want your best. I want her here."  
  
"So why am I going with you today?" Willow walked beside Buffy as the group made its way to the palace. "I know you guys are worried about the queen and all, but you left me alone yesterday. Besides, if she thinks I'm dead, then she'll leave me alone."  
  
"The King wants to meet you. So you're going to meet him."  
  
"Me? But why?"  
  
"Because you're a princess, and as visiting royalty, there are certain formalities that must take place. One of which is meeting the residing royalty."  
  
"But, Giles, I've been here for two months. Why has he waited until now to call for me?"  
  
"I don't know. But most likely, it is because he did not know you were here. Most dignitaries would have gone to the palace first, but you kept your presence secret. Once he discovered that you were living with us, he requested an audience with you. It's only proper that he be able to welcome you formally."  
  
"If you say so, but I still don't understand why…" Willow's voice trailed off as she saw the towers of the palace rise in front of her. The morning light reflected off the stones, creating a halo of rainbows around the turrets and battlements. The steam rising from the moat at its base made it seem like the castle sat upon a cloud, when really it was perched on top of a hill. The gates were open and the drawbridge was down, welcoming those who came upon it. Willow stopped and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"I've… I've never seen its equal. And yet, it seems familiar. Like my father's castle in Rosenberg. I mean, I know it's not, and it really doesn't look like it, but there's something that reminds me of home." And Spike, she thought to herself. It looks like one of his carvings.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find it just as welcoming. Come on, or we'll be late for work, and you for your audience with His Majesty."  
  
"Wait here, your Highness. My lord the King will join you momentarily." The footman guided her into a large sitting room, presumably reserved for receiving heads of state and other dignitaries.  
  
"Thank you." She nodded at Ethan, then surveyed her surroundings as he left and closed the door. The room was grandly furnished with rich jewel- toned fabrics. Willow quickly took in the large chairs, mahogany desk, and crackling fireplace to her left. She then followed the tapestries surrounding the doors by which she had entered the room as they depicted the history of Sunnydale. The next wall contained more weavings, but these showed many of the far-off lands of which Anya had spoken. The final wall had no tapestries, but instead was covered with drapes of rich amethyst brocade. Peeking behind the heavy fabric, Willow discovered something she never expected to find. A garden beyond description spread before her view. Roses of every color imaginable formed a maze to the left, and on the right grew an orchard of the finest fruits. Small, long-stemmed flowers lined the footpaths, and in the distance, Willow could see a greenhouse.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" Willow turned and blushed as she disentangled herself from the drapes. "Buffy said you enjoyed gardens, and this room offers one of the best views of the courtyard. My wife, Queen Drusilla, is quite fond of flowers and growing things, but she has no talent for it. Beyond the greenhouse is the gardeners' quarters. I must admit that I have no real knowledge of plants either. So tell me, are they doing their job well?"  
  
"It's… I've never seen anything like this. They're magnificent. Even grander then my garden at home."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." The two stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, your Majesty, but may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Certainly, Princess. Ask what you will."  
  
"Why did you bring me here? And why now?"  
  
"You are visiting royalty. As ruler of this land, it is my duty to see that while you reside within my borders, you are well and comfortable. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, of course. But why now? I've been here for two months. Why did you not send for me before?"  
  
"I was only just informed of your presence here, milady."  
  
"You've known I was here for at least a month." Willow stared into Angelus' eyes as she stated what she knew.  
  
Clearly surprised, Angelus paused for a moment before smiling and responding. "Ah, but you're a bright one. How did you know?"  
  
"It wasn't hard. Buffy mentioned introducing me to you a month ago, and once she sets her mind on something, it's only a matter of time until it happens."  
  
"I should have known that you would figure it out."  
  
"So why am I really here? To gain your approval, meet your son, or marry him? And remember, I know Buffy. She's got this idea that your Prince William and I should be wed. If that's all that this is about, then I'll go and stop wasting your time. I tried to tell her that I'm just not interested in courting or being courted by anyone."  
  
"I am truly sorry to hear that, Princess. I had hoped that you would at least give my son a chance. You see, he is quite taken with you from the stories that Miss Summers has told. He was very eager to meet you, and was disappointed to learn that his Royal duties as Prince would keep him away from our meeting today."  
  
"I do not wish to be disrespectful, but your story, while very pleasant to hear, and flattering to the listener, does not seem likely. You tell me that your son suffers from a broken heart, much as I do, but yet he is anxious to meet another girl as soon as the opportunity arises? Either he is not as willing as you make him seem, or his heart was never truly broken."  
  
"Or perhaps his has begun to heal, where yours has not. Perhaps he could help you heal. It hurts, I know, to lose one you hold dear. But you cannot dwell in the past. Besides, it wouldn't have worked out in the end. A princess such as yourself should be wed to a prince, or at least a courtier. Not some peasant boy who has never even seen the inside of a castle. You have a duty to your country, Willow. It is good that you learned that now, before it was too late."  
  
"How can you say such a thing? Have you never known love to not be willing to give up all you know and hold dear in the hopes of keeping it? The day I never told him goodbye was the day I died inside. If I ever love again, it will not be a prince or a minstrel that my parent arrange for me to marry, but a common peasant boy who has more nobility within himself than you, your son, or any royalty I have ever known could hope to gain through birthright!" With that, Willow turned and ran out of the room into the gardens to wait for her friends to take her home.  
  
"Well, that went… not according to my plan." Angelus' thoughts were interrupted by the main door being opened.  
  
"What happened?" The newcomer demanded.  
  
"What is the matter, William? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."  
  
"I think I have. Or more appropriately, heard one. Who was just in here?"  
  
"The Princess of Rosenberg. She has been visiting some friends in Sunnydale, and came to the castle to talk with me. She was very eager to meet you, my son, and it distressed her that you were not so willing. I must say, though, she has a fiery temper. Very defensive about her past. I simply mentioned that she should follow her parents' wished and marry the man they had chosen, and she began a tirade. And when I told her that you did not wish to accompany her this afternoon, she stormed out of the room. She's in the garden. Perhaps you should apologize."  
  
William turned to the glass doors leading to the gardens, but hesitated. "I don't think that would be so wise. She is angry with me, and she must have a reason for wanting to see me, but I fear that I would not be good company, knowing that she is from Rosenberg. If it pleases you, Father, I will take my leave of you and go for a ride through the woods."  
  
"Go, my son. Perhaps the forest air will clear your mind and banish these troubled thoughts."  
  
"Thank you. And please, if you see her again, tell the Princess that I regret being unable to meet with her today."  
  
"You may consider it already done. Now go, before she decides that she has seen enough of the gardens and returns." William slipped through the door just as Willow made her way through the heavy curtains.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Pardon? Oh, that was my son. He hurried back in hopes to meet you, but left when I told him that you did not wish to see him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It just… I thought maybe… but it couldn't have been him."  
  
"Who, Your Highness?"  
  
"None of your concern, Your Majesty." Willow's eyes and voice grew cold as she recalled their earlier conversation. "Just someone I knew back home. And old friend."  
  
"I see. Now, why is it that you have returned so soon? It seemed to me that you intended to wait in the gardens for your friends to take you home."  
  
"I have decided that I wish to go home now. There is work that I must do at home. Fall is coming, and my garden needs to be prepared for the frost. If you would please provide an escort, it would be appreciated."  
  
"Very well. The Prince would have loved to have taken you himself, but as I do not think you would enjoy the journey, I will send a coach and a guard to carry you." Angelus walked to the door and spoke softly to someone standing just outside. "Ethan will show you to the carriage, and Sir Riley will see that you arrive home in safety."  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty. I am sorry that this meeting did not go as you had hoped. I fear that I do not make a very good princess. Your son deserves someone more suited to his rank than I."  
  
"Perhaps that is so, Princess. But if you do change your mind, do not hesitate to call upon us again. Despite what you may think, I have enjoyed our time together today. Ethan, if you will?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty. Come, your Highness, your carriage awaits."  
  
"Well? What did he say? What did *you* say? Tell me, girl. I need details," Buffy demanded as she cornered the young redhead in the garden.  
  
The princess sat up from her weeding. "He welcomed me to his country and asked if I was enjoying my stay. We chatted for a while, and then I explored the gardens for a bit. Which, by the way, could you tell him that his roses are suffering from aphids? And then he sent a coach to escort me home."  
  
"That's it? You spent the entire morning with the most eligible man in Sunnydale, and you just 'chatted for a while' and then left? He didn't even invite you back?"  
  
"Well, actually, he did, but we didn't part on the best of terms, so I doubt that it matters. Besides, he's really not my type. I prefer my men single and uncrowned."  
  
"Single…? But…? Didn't you…? You didn't meet Prince William?"  
  
"Nope." Willow continued pulling the tiny shoots of green that were trying to grow between her carefully tended vegetables.  
  
"Then who did you talk to all day? Ethan? I mean, he's nice and all, for one of the guards, but I thought - "  
  
"You thought I was going there to meet and fall in love with your Prince, didn't you? Well, if you must know, I spent the morning with King Angelus, discussing the absent Prince and his desire to meet me."  
  
"He doesn't want to meet you." Cordelia spoke up, having caught the end of the conversation as she came outside to work on designs for the Queen's newest dress.  
  
"What?" Willow turned to the brunette in surprise.  
  
"He doesn't want to meet you," she repeated, oblivious to Buffy's frantic gesturing to remain silent. "Doesn't anyone ever listen the first time you say something? I mean, I must have repeated myself at least five times today, just asking for a damp rag and some help. You see, I had spilled some wine on the front of my dress, and if you don't get it out fast, it stains, so I asked Devon to help me blot at it. And he just stood there staring at me like I'd just sprouted a second head or something while the wine was settling into the fibers."  
  
"Cordy, that's really great, and I'm glad that you got the stain out - "  
  
"But I didn't. Well, I got most of it, but there's still this little - "  
  
"But the point was about Prince William not wanting to meet me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, that's the whole thing. He doesn't want to meet you. Or anyone else that might be considered a suitable bride for him. If he did, then his father wouldn't be trying to arrange everything for him. But he won't, so King Angelus picked you."  
  
"But why me? Why not some other royal who wants to marry him? Surely the must be *someone* who is willing to - "  
  
"To become the princess of Sunnydale and be married to the most handsome man in the kingdom? Of course, but you're the only noble blood nearby right now. And it's much easier to explain your presence here than to bring in someone else *and* explain why she's here. Besides, he's heartbroken, you're heartbroken… you have something in common."  
  
"We have something else in common. Neither of us wants to meet the other." Willow muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So you're saying that the king wants to arrange a wedding between me and his son, simply because I was nearby and have a title?"  
  
"Of course. You don't expect him to have his son marry a commoner, do you?"  
  
"No, well, not unless he loves her. But he should be the one to choose."  
  
"For a princess, you sure don't know much about royalty. You see, as a prince, William has a duty to - "  
  
"Marry a princess and carry on the royal line. I know. But do you realize that had he not been the first-born son, he would have been free to marry anyone he chose? It seems rather unfair to me that a freedom such as that would be taken away due to a birth order."  
  
"Some sacrifices must be made for the right to rule."  
  
"But it's not a right. Don't you see? He has no choice in the matter. As the first-born son, he must ascend the throne after he marries. It does not matter if he wants it or not. He has to. Just like me. As a princess, I have to marry whomever my parents choose for me. I have escaped temporarily, but in the end, I have no choice either."  
  
"Yes you do," Buffy comforted the girl. You're here now, and the queen can't find you."  
  
"Yes she can. She has once already, and she'll look for me again, once she finds that I'm not dead. She won't stop until I'm married to Oz or dead. As long as I live contrary to her wishes, she lives in disgrace. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Easily. I mean, I know she's going to win. My choices are to return home and marry Oz, whom I do not love, or stay in hiding until she finds and kills me."  
  
"Or you can marry Prince William - "  
  
"Whom I also do not love - "  
  
"Yet."  
  
"And hope that she considers the marriage acceptable, or else I am again awaiting my own death."  
  
"You really have thought this through, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
"Goodness, Willow. Morbid much?"  
  
"Cordy, it's called tact. Use it." Buffy scolded.  
  
"Tact is just not saying true stuff. No thank you."  
  
"She's right, Buffy. It is morbid. But it's also realistic."  
  
"Are your parents really so cruel?"  
  
"My father isn't, but Queen Sheila will stop at nothing to get her way."  
  
"Well, as long as she thinks you're dead, you're safe, right? So we just have to make sure she thinks that."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Simple. We just don't tell her that you're alive."  
  
"And what if Angelus mentions something to her? It's only proper to arrange a courtship with the parents of the bride. Especially if she is the daughter of the king and queen of a neighboring kingdom."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll talk with his Majesty tomorrow. Your step-mother need never know about this."  
  
"Your Majesty, a message from Sunnydale. It's addressed from the palace." Percy waited in the doorway to Queen Sheila's chambers.  
  
"Ahh, Percy, just the man I wanted to see. It's probably a letter from Angelus offering his condolences at the loss of my daughter. Read it to me." Sheila remained seated at her vanity, studying her reflection.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. 'To Her Majesty Queen Sheila of Rosenberg, from the hand of King Angelus of Sunnydale. Your Majesty:  
  
"I write today to bring you news of your daughter here in Rosenberg. First, I wish to thank you once again for hosting my son within your borders as he grew up. I only regret that he was unable to meet you and your charming daughter while he was still young and not quite so headstrong and stubborn. But it was under the advice of my most trusted chamberlain that he was kept away from royalty until he came of age. Now however, I begin to doubt that advice, for while within your lands my son met and fell in love with a garden-wench and now refuses to seek a bride. But that is not the reason for which I have written this letter.  
  
"I had the opportunity this morning of meeting the Princess Willow. The tales of her beauty and intelligence do not do her justice. She has an inner fire unlike any that I have seen before, and a temper to match. I feel that she will make quite a suitable companion for Prince William.  
  
"However, she, like my son, is reluctant to pursue marriage. I had hoped that by arranging a meeting between the two, that they might console one another, and by that, agree to a match. But, alas, she refuses to see him, and he will not meet with her. I have not given up, however. I will continue to strive to bring them together. Perhaps you may have better luck in convincing your daughter.  
  
"I have told the Prince that he must marry by year's end. If he has not selected a bride by that time, I will choose one for him. It is my hope that it will not come to this, but if it does, I would like to make arrangements for a marriage contract and an alliance between our lands.  
  
"Yours Always, King Angelus of Sunnydale.'"  
  
"What?" Sheila fumed. "He met with her? How could he? She's dead. Unless…" The queen began to pace thoughtfully around the room. "Unless those seven meddlers found a way to revive her. It was easy enough to figure out. The tightness of the laces was obvious. Next time, it won't be so easy for them to undo. Percy."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Tell King Angelus that I will do my best to persuade my daughter, and that a marriage contract is most agreeable to me."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Go now. Leave me, for I must plan my next step carefully."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Buffy questioned her red-haired friend.  
  
"Yes. I'm perfectly safe here. Just like I have been for the past few weeks. You said it yourself. The Queen thinks me dead, so what danger could befall me?"  
  
"I know, but I just have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen today."  
  
"The worst thing that could happen is that the prince will decide to actively court me and come by here."  
  
"Why is that such a bad thing? He's not as awful as you would like to make him be."  
  
"I know. But it's easier to dislike someone who isn't as perfect as you make him seem."  
  
"But why dislike him at all?"  
  
"Because… well, just because. Now go to the castle. I'll be fine, and I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Alright, but this discussion is far from over."  
  
"Fine. Okay? Now go!"  
  
"I'm going. Now don't let anyone in the house. No matter what."  
  
"Yes, mother." Willow mocked the blonde.  
  
"Kids! I don't know what's wrong with these kids today." Buffy left Willow at the door to the cottage in the woods and ran to join the others, who were already well on their way.  
  
As the blonde's figure disappeared over the horizon, Willow turned to her garden. Autumn had arrived, and her humble vegetable garden had thrived. There would be a bountiful harvest this year, but only if she gathered the results of her labor before the frost set in. She knelt by the first patch of tilled earth and began pulling carrots from the ground. She finished the carrots and had begun digging for potatoes when she heard someone calling.  
  
"Miss! Miss! You there, in the garden." She turned and saw a tall, thin girl about her own age walking quickly up the path to the front door. She stood and closed the distance between herself and this stranger. "Thank goodness you finally answered. I thought I'd never find someone to help me. You will help me, won't you?"  
  
"I… I'll do my best. What is it that you need?"  
  
"I… we're on our way to the castle, my mistress and I. She's with the rest of the caravan, back there." The girl pointed down the road behind them. "We seem to have lost our way, though. Could you give us directions to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Certainly. You are just within the borders of the kingdom now."  
  
"Oh, good. I was so afraid that we'd gone the wrong way at the last pass. Thank you so much." A breeze began to blow around them, tousling Willow's flaming locks. "Now could you tell me how to get to the palace?"  
  
"Of course. It's…" The wind started to pick up and blew the red strands into Willow's face, causing her to pause in her explanation. "Excuse me. As I was saying, the palace is just down this road. Keep going straight, and you'll be there in no time."  
  
"Thank you again. My goodness, the wind certainly does blow strongly here. How can you see with your hair flying like that?"  
  
"It's not as easy as it seems."  
  
"Here. As a gift on behalf of my mistress, please take these combs. They should make things easier for you. See, I have another pair for myself."  
  
"Thank you, but I couldn't."  
  
"I insist. You seem to have quite a bit of gardening to do still, and it would be easier if you had your hair back, would it not?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"Take them. Or at least borrow them until we return. We shall have to pass your way on our way home."  
  
Willow smiled at the girl's eagerness to please. "All right. But only until you return."  
  
"Great! Here, let me help you." The girl pressed the comb through the princess' hair, scratching her scalp in the process.  
  
"Ouch!" Willow exclaimed before swaying dizzily as the poison on the comb took affect. She fell to the ground, and as her eyes closed to unconsciousness, she saw the girl transform into the stately Queen Sheila.  
  
"Let's see your friends rescue you this time, my dear," she whispered and then disappeared.  
  
"Did you hear about Aura and Parker?" Cordelia chirped, full of fresh gossip.  
  
"No," Buffy muttered sullenly.  
  
"Aw, come on B. She's just upset because her matchmaking efforts didn't work out." Faith explained.  
  
"Right. And I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that Parker ignored her for, well, everyone else."  
  
"Does the entire castle know that he blew me off? What is his problem, anyway? Would it kill him to show a little interest in… Willow!"  
  
"What? Now you're trying to hook the Princess up with the 'Royal Poophead?' That's really bad form, even for you."  
  
"No, look. Willow." Buffy pointed to where the redhead lay sprawled across the yard.  
  
"Oh Goddess. Not again." Anya whispered as the others ran to the fallen girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"William, I have tried to be patient with you, but I'm not getting any younger. One day soon, you will take over the throne, but royal law dictates that you must be wed before that happens. Your mother and I have discussed it, and we decided that your coronation will be held on your next birthday."  
  
"But that's…"  
  
"Now let me finish. Allowing time for a proper courtship, and the actual wedding, of course, we have determined that if you have not chosen a bride by the year's end, we will arrange a marriage for you. We want nothing more than your happiness, but you must think you your duties as a prince."  
  
The prince's eyes flashed silver. "Now there's a deadline on love? If I haven't found my one true love in three months, I have to spend the rest of my life with someone I don't even care for?"  
  
"That's not what we want, my son. But you must think about your country. And your future. In time, I'm sure you will learn to love her."  
  
"So you've already given up hope of me finding anyone? I'm glad you have such faith in the one who will rule your kingdom when you're gone," he spat.  
  
"Well, you made it fairly clear that you would love none other than the girl in the garden, and since she neither returns you love, nor is a suitable match for one of your station…"  
  
"And what if I refuse to marry the girl you choose?"  
  
"You will not."  
  
"But if I do?"  
  
"You will forfeit all rights as a prince and be forced to leave the castle with no title, land, or wealth."  
  
"In other words, if I don't do what you say, you'll disown me."  
  
"That's not what we want."  
  
"But that's what you'll do." William stared at his father, waiting for him to deny the accusation. When he received no response, he turned to leave the room. "I'm going riding. Perhaps I'll meet my bride in the woods. But in case I don't, maybe you should start looking for another son to succeed you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, Willow. Wake up." Xander shook her shoulders. "Please wake up, Will. We need you." The others had tried unsuccessfully to rouse their friend.  
  
"You mean you need her to fix your dinner. Honestly, Xander, can't you think about something other than your stomach?"  
  
"Shut up, Buffy."  
  
"What did you say, Faith?"  
  
"I said, shut up, B. Why, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. Where do you get off telling me what to do? If it weren't for me, you'd still be a scullery wench."  
  
"Oh, don't start this again," Anya moaned. "Buffy, Faith appreciates what you did for her, but it doesn't change the fact that this is your fault and you're not helping anything by goading Xander."  
  
"Sure, take *their* side. Wait. What do you mean this is my fault? I'm the one who tried to get her to come with us this morning."  
  
"Yeah, but you're also the one who assured her that her mother wouldn't find out that she was alive."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that Angelus was going to write to the Queen before I could speak to him?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been so insistent that she meet the Prince, against her will, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Guys." Jesse spoke softly.  
  
"I only wanted to make her happy. That's more than you were doing."  
  
"Guys," he repeated himself a little louder.  
  
"What do you call the garden I gave her?"  
  
"Dirt."  
  
"That was low, B."  
  
"I don't really care, *F*. And what's with the initials anyway?"  
  
"Well, at least that *dirt* made her smile."  
  
"Guys!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"What?" the three feuding females turned toward the interruption.  
  
"Willow's waking up."  
  
While Buffy was arguing with Faith and Anya, Xander had continued trying to awaken his friend. In the midst of his attempts, he had begun to softly stroke her hair, which had dislodged the poisoned comb. A few moments later, her chest began to rise and fall with her slow breaths. As the girls turned their attention back to the princess, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You died, again." Cordelia answered.  
  
"Oh. Again?" The brunette nodded. Willow looked past her friends and down the road. "Spike?" she called out softly and then fainted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Prince William galloped down the road from the palace. There was a path nearby that led through the woods to a clearing he enjoyed. As he neared the path, he slowed to a trot, and then to a walk. He was almost there when he heard a commotion coming from one of the houses. He turned to investigate and saw that it was the house occupied by Buffy Summers, her friends, and the Princess of Rosenberg. It appeared that the Princess had fainted and the others were making the appropriate fuss. Disgusted, he turned away but stopped when he caught a flash of red hair.  
  
"Willow?" he asked the air. "No, it couldn't be." He turned the horse back to the path and continued his ride.  
  
"You're coming with us, Willow." Buffy stated stubbornly.  
  
"No, I'm not." Willow stared back, determination burning in her eyes. "Resolve face."  
  
"Yes you are. You died yesterday."  
  
"Only for a little while."  
  
"The queen's getting trickier. Next time, we may not be able to save you."  
  
"So we just won't let there be a next time."  
  
"Exactly. You come with us to the palace, and she won't be able to hurt you."  
  
"And if I just happen to bump into Prince William…?"  
  
"Well, there are worse ways to spend an afternoon."  
  
"Buffy! We discussed this. I don't want to get involved with anyone right now. And he's made it clear that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I thought you were going to stop interfering."  
  
"I am. And it's not you personally. It's more of he doesn't want to have anything to do with anyone female. He won't even talk to me. What did that girl do to him to turn him away from love?"  
  
"His heart is broken. That takes a while to mend."  
  
"True. Wait a minute… How did you know that he didn't want to see you? No one ever told you that."  
  
"Well, Cordy did, but more importantly, you and King Angelus have said that he was disappointed in not being able to meet with me. If that were true, he would have found a way to have done so. He would have stopped by or met me while I was there or done something to tell me that he wished to meet. A letter or word through someone other than you or his father would have been enough. But it doesn't matter now. What does matter is that you are holding the others up, and you're all going to be late."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Well then *you're* going to be late."  
  
"They will be too, but it's not my fault. I'm not the one keeping them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They aren't leaving without you."  
  
Willow sighed. "But I have so much work left to be done. The vegetables will rot or be stolen if I leave them here. And the flower bulbs need to be dug up and preserved for replanting. And…"  
  
"And you're making us even later. Just come with us today. We can discuss the future tonight."  
  
"Fine. But only because I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf." Willow followed the girl down the road toward where the others were waiting.  
  
"Not a problem. If anyone says anything, I'll just tell them that we were tending to the princess of Rosenberg, who is a visiting dignitary. No one would deny you anything. Especially if they think that the Prince is courting you."  
  
"But he's not…"  
  
"They don't know that."  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"I love you too, Will." She chirped as they joined their friends and continued to the palace.  
  
Willow sat sobbing in the garden. Shortly after arriving at the palace, her friends left her so that they may attend to their jobs. She made her way through the corridors back to the room where she had first encountered King Angelus, and from there, she entered the gardens. Finding herself alone, she allowed herself to express the sorrow, fear, and frustration that had built up over her visit in Sunnydale. She was so caught up in her distress that she did not hear the figure walking up to her.  
  
"Don't fret, kitten. Mummy's here."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Shhh… Everything's all right. Tell mummy what's wrong."  
  
"I… I'm all right. Just… I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go somewhere else." Willow stood and began to walk away, but her arm was caught gently by a soft, cool hand.  
  
"No, stay. Things are not right. You have tried to extinguish the flame. The one thing that can melt the ice. Fire and ice alone cannot exist for long, though. You must find him quickly, or all will be lost."  
  
"Find who? The Prince?"  
  
"Your true love, the Prince, my son. It does not matter. You must find him."  
  
"So now you want me to marry your son, too? I'm sorry, but I cannot."  
  
"Then we are all doomed."  
  
"What do you mean?" The stranger was about to answer when the two heard someone approaching from across the courtyard.  
  
"Drusilla," King Angelus greeted his wife. "I did not know that you were here. And what is this? You have found a Weeping Willow in your garden. Good day, Your Highness."  
  
"Good day, Your Majesty. And to you also, my Queen." Willow replied.  
  
"What troubles you so, princess? Has my wife said something to make you weep?"  
  
"No, of course not. I… Things have not been… easy here lately. I suppose I felt homesick."  
  
"Well then, by all means, go home. Your mother will be glad to see you, I am sure, and far be it from me to keep you here against your will."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"The flame is dying, my Angel. Twice it has sputtered, only to be lit again by another. But I fear that it will not return a third time. It must melt the ice before then."  
  
"Of course dear. Now, tell me, Princess, why is it that you are here. Certainly you did not plan this visit. It is unlike you to ignore such formalities as awaiting an invitation or announcing your presence to the presiding royalty."  
  
Willow's face flushed as she realized the errors she had made. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. It is true that I did not intend to visit you today. I was brought here by others to protect me from the wrath of someone who despises me. I know not what has been told to you, but there have been… I almost… Someone has tried to kill me."  
  
"Here, within the borders of Sunnydale?" Angelus asked, astounded. Willow nodded. "Do you know why someone would do this?"  
  
She shrugged. "They want me dead."  
  
"Do accept my apologies. No wonder you are distressed. I assure you that it will not happen again. It is obvious that you friends cannot provide the protection that you deserve. You will stay here in the palace for the remainder of your visit. You need not even return for your belongings. I will send someone for them."  
  
"No, please. I am sure that I am safe with them. It was error on my behalf that led to the success of past attempts. I am far too trusting. I was warned, but I ignored those who knew best. Besides, they need me there, and I enjoy being away from the ceremony and formality of being a princess."  
  
"Drusilla, what do you think of this? Shouldn't she stay here?"  
  
"You cannot smother the flame. If you hide it, what good does it do?"  
  
"Very well, but if you ever feel unsafe, you are welcome here. Just let us know when you arrive."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Come, Drusilla. You are needed elsewhere, and I am sure that Willow would enjoy some time alone. By the way, Princess, thank you for the advice about the roses. You'll find that the aphids are gone now." The King and Queen departed together, leaving Willow alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Look, it just isn't practical for me to go to the palace with you every day. I mean, look at this place. Nothing got done here today. The dishes from this morning are still in the sink, clothes still need to be washed and hung out to dry, dinner's not ready, and I still have to gather the vegetables for the meal."  
  
"While I agree that it is not very convenient, we are talking about your safety here."  
  
"I know, Giles. But there has to be a better way. This isn't helping anyone. I have nothing to do all day at the palace, and then I come home to all this work that I normally would spend all day doing."  
  
"Well then, we'll help you. I mean, how hard can it be to wash a few dishes and clothes?" Buffy stood and started to walk toward the sink of plates and glasses.  
  
"If it helps Willow get dinner done, why not?" Xander joined her as Jesse and Cordelia went to the clothes.  
  
Giles and Anya walked to the garden, and Faith turned to Willow before following. "Well, Red, it looks like you've earned yourself a few hors break. Enjoy it. But… keep an ear out for glass breaking. And don't let Xander show you his juggling."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just trust me on this one, okay?"  
  
Two hours later, Jesse and Cordelia returned from hanging out the wash, and Giles, Anya and Faith brought in a basket of vegetables for dinner. They found Willow asleep in a chair and no sign of Buffy or Xander.  
  
"Oh, look at her," Cordelia sighed. "She looks so peaceful."  
  
"Yes, quite. Let's not disturb her," Giles agreed.  
  
"Where's Xander?"  
  
"What do you mean, Anya?"  
  
"Where is he? There weren't that many dishes. He and Buffy should have been done by now. Something's happened."  
  
"What could possibly have happened?" The others stared at Jesse. "Right. Bad question. Well, should we check the kitchen?"  
  
"That is where they were last seen."  
  
"Okay, G, we're behind you. Lead the way."  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Giles led the way into the kitchen, then stopped in the doorway. "What happened in here?"  
  
"Um, oops?" Buffy and Xander looked around at the mess surrounding them. Flour and sugar coated the table in a layer of white dust. Eggs and eggshells made a gooey mess on the floor, and some combination of the two substances coated the walls. "Well, we were washing the dishes, and then we started talking about how much Willow does for us, even though she doesn't have to do anything, 'cause she's a princess and all. And we thought it would be nice if we made a cake to thank her."  
  
"Yeah, only, we've never made one before."  
  
"It looks much easier than it really is."  
  
"So it seems. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Give up my dreams of being a gourmet chef, that's for sure."  
  
"What about this mess? Are you going to leave it like this?"  
  
"Well, we…"  
  
"Oh, that'll show her how you feel about her."  
  
"We were hoping that maybe you'd take pity on us and help."  
  
Faith sighed. "We may as well. If we don't, Lucy and Ethel here are likely to get into a bigger mess than they already are." The seven friends grabbed buckets, brooms and cleaning supplies and began to work in the kitchen. Just before dawn, they glanced around the kitchen at their work then collapsed around the still slumbering princess. An hour later, Willow began to stir.  
  
Stretching, she looked around the room as the sunlight streaming through the windows began to rouse the others. "Wow, you guys did a great job. You should have woken me, though. You didn't need to do it all yourselves."  
  
"Not a problem," Buffy yawned.  
  
"Maybe you guys were right. You don't need me to do this every day."  
  
"No, really, we do. We discussed it last night, and we don't *all* have to be at the palace every day. We'll take turns staying home with you and helping."  
  
"That sounds great!" she chirped, cheerful from a good night's rest. "So, who wants to go first?" Seven hands shot up simultaneously.  
  
Weeks passed, and Willow's friends took turns spending the day with her at the cottage in the woods. The arrangement worked out well for everyone. At first, Angelus was reluctant about the new schedule, but once they explained that it was for the princess' safety, he quickly agreed. Meanwhile, William went through the motions of seeking a bride, but never expressed an interest in any of the girls who came to call on him. Soon, the only girl within a week's journey of the palace who hadn't had an audience with the prince was Willow. As the days and weeks turned into a month and then to two, Angelus became increasingly worried about his son. He did not want to force his son into a loveless marriage, but he had given his word, and he never broke a promise. Adding to his distress was Willow's unwillingness to consider his son as a suitor. Through their brief visits together, he had grown fond of the girl, and would never willingly cause her unhappiness. But a man's word is his word, and since William seemed no closer to finding a bride than before, he made arrangements to seal the marriage contract between the reluctant royals.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Let me guess," Sheila began as Percy stepped into the room. "Willow is a charming girl, and it's a pleasure to have her here with me. Is there no one who hasn't been taken in by that little vixen?"  
  
"Apparently Prince William hasn't. He still refuses to meet her. King Angelus wishes to finalize the terms of the union."  
  
"Agree to whatever he has planned. It's not like I can kill her. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that the girl is immortal… Maybe that's it. There's something protecting her from death. But you don't have to kill someone to be rid of her once and for all." Sheila noticed that Percy was still standing in the doorway. "Go! Agree to the King's terms. It will not matter. Angelus will not wed his son to a corpse. Not even a living one." As Percy left, the Queen began mixing a potion. "Why did I not think of it before? Those silly fools might have revived her from death, but they are powerless against a curse. The Sleep of Death shall be her fall. And if it does not, then I will lay down my own life in her place." As she combined liquids and powders from various crystal bottles and jars, the mixture began to bubble of its own accord, then calmed as it shifted from one color to another, until it finally settled on a vibrant ruby hue. Satisfied with her work, the queen poured the liquid into a flask and capped it tightly.  
  
"Now, how to get her to ingest it?" The Queen looked around the room. "It would go unnoticed in a wine, but she is not one to drink. She is not fond of medicines, and in perfect health besides, so that will not work either." She looked out her window at the remains of Queen Amy's garden. Without Willow's careful tending, weeds had sprung up and taken over many of the flowerbeds. But what caught her eye was the apple tree that even now stood out against the weeds, it's branches heavy with ripe red apples. "That's perfect. She always loved apples, especially those from this tree." Plucking one from the tree, she painted the skin with the poison. Immediately, the green leaf that clung to the stem withered and fell away. "Willow, dear, don't worry. I'm coming for you." Filling a basket with other fruits and nuts, she placed the potent treat on top, then set out for Sunnydale for the final time.  
  
Willow stretched leisurely, a smile on her face. While she normally enjoyed seeing her friends off to work every morning, it was nice to be able to sleep in and wake up slowly. She sat up, wondering with whom she would be spending the day. They had been discussing it the night before, but she could not remember how it had been resolved. Cordelia was supposed to have stayed, but due to the approaching ball, the Queen needed her assistance in designing a new gown. Which also meant that Jesse's services were required. The visiting nobles who still remained at the palace needed entertainment, so Xander could not stay away. With so many dignitaries, the royal army had to work extra shifts, Giles had stayed the day before, and tomorrow was Anya's turn. So it seemed that everyone was needed at the palace, and despite Willow's protests that she would surely be safe alone for one day, they assured her that they would work out a way for one of them to be there.  
  
After slowly dressing, Willow made her way to the main rooms of the cottage to greet her companion for the day. She hoped it was Giles. He had been telling her of the history of Sunnydale the day before, and had been interrupted by the arrival of the others in the midst of an intriguing story involving a curse on the prince. But after glancing around the room, she surmised that Giles was not there after all. Even if he'd stepped out for a moment, as whoever was staying with her must have done, his mug of steaming tea would have been left on the table, awaiting his return. Willow searched the room for clues as to who hadn't gone to the castle, but found none. Xander's breakfast dishes were stacked in the sink, by Anya, of course. Cordelia's fabric samples and dress designs were packed away neatly. Jesse had taken the Queen's newest dress with him to the palace, so it was not draped across a chair for him to work on. And neither Buffy's nor Faith's swords hung by the door. Even the bundles of herbs that Anya had been tying together the previous night were no longer in a basket by her chair.  
  
"Maybe Giles is drinking his tea outside for a change," she said to herself, opening the door and looking for the historian. "Or maybe Anya is gathering more herbs in the garden," she continued, walking around the house to her plots of vegetables and late-blooming flowers. But just as the inside, the yard around held none of her roommates. "Or maybe they decided I was right and could, in fact, be left alone for a day without getting myself killed."  
  
Meanwhile, Prince William was returning home from his morning ride in the woods. Recalling the girl who looked like Willow, he decided to stop at the cottage he'd passed earlier to ask about her. If nothing else, he could meet the Princess of Rosenberg and satisfy his father on the matter. He trotted his horse out of the woods and turned on to the road when he came upon a young woman who, though dressed as a commoner, carried herself as a noblewoman. As he approached her, he reigned in his horse and dismounted to greet her.  
  
"Good day, Milady."  
  
"And to you as well, Milord."  
  
"What brings you out so far so early this morning?"  
  
"'Tis not early, but 'tis late. I am on my way from the castle at Rosenberg to the palace here in Sunnydale."  
  
"And for what purpose do you come so far? To bring us of the fruits of your fair country?" William gestured to the basket she carried.  
  
"Yes and no, Milord. I do bring fruits, and a message from the Queen. They are both for her daughter, the Princess. She is here in Sunnydale, is she not?"  
  
"It is rumored so."  
  
"You do not know?"  
  
"I have been told by others that she does reside here in this country, but I have not seen her for myself. I was on my way to visit her now, in fact. Will you allow me to escort you?"  
  
"I would be delighted."  
  
"It will be a pleasure and an honor, Lady… How rude of me. Offering my services when I do not even know your name."  
  
"Darla, Milord. I am… er… was the Princess' Lady-in-waiting. And in payment for your kindness, may I offer you something from my basket? The orchards in Sunnydale were truly blessed this year."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Darla. I have heard much of the enchanted groves."  
  
"En…enchanted, Milord?"  
  
"Not really," William laughed at the fear on Darla's face. Stories come, as they do, telling the wonders of the gardens and fruit trees that bloom only once a year, and always on the same day. And of the fruit so perfect that no spices are needed for pies."  
  
"Oh, those enchantments. I assure you that they are not true. Nearly all the plants produce harvest normally. And our cook has always added spice to our pies." She smiled up at the prince, offering him the basket. "Which would you like to sample?"  
  
"I have always had a fondness for apples," he said, reaching for the ruby- colored fruit. Darla swatted his hand away.  
  
"No! I mean, please, Milord, excuse me. That apple is especially for the Princess. It comes from a tree in her garden, and is her favorite above all other fruits."  
  
"Then by all means, she shall have it."  
  
"Would you care for an orange instead?"  
  
"I would be delighted." He repeated her words from earlier, accepting the fruit she offered. He peeled and quickly devoured a slice. "It is truly the best I've tasted, milady. Your country is very fortunate." He stumbled and yawned as the magic held within it was released. "Forgive me, Milady. I do not seem to be myself right now. I seem to be…" William's voice trailed off as he fell to the ground, fast asleep.  
  
"That's it, young prince." Sheila's face appeared from behind the façade. "Sleep. It won't last for long, but by the time you wake, even you will be too late to save Willow." Resuming the features of Darla, the queen turned and made her way down the road to the cottage where Willow waited.  
  
"Willow…" William murmured in his sleep, unable to do anything else.  
  
"See, I told them that I was old enough to stay home alone," Willow spoke to a squirrel that had stopped to watch her work in the garden. "Honestly, though, I like it. I mean, it gives me a chance to spend time alone with them. I mean, they're all great, but together, they can be a little overwhelming. What's that you say?" She paused as the squirrel chattered at her. "You're going to watch me today? Well, then, I suppose we should get to know one another, shouldn't we?"  
  
The princess and squirrel engaged in quiet chatter for a few minutes longer, before the haunting strains of a familiar melody distracted the small rodent. "What's the matter, little one? Do you hear something?" As the music reached her ears, Willow saw a figure appearing over the crest of a hill as it came toward her. "Oh! Oh, my. It's probably nothing, but better safe than sorry right, my bushy-tailed friend? Where'd you go? Oh, you've gone inside your home where it's safe, haven't you? I should do the same, then. I'll see you later, little friend," she called out as she went back inside the cottage.  
  
Even with the doors and windows shut, however, Willow could hear the lyrics she heard as a child as they drifted down the road to her. "Weaving spiders, come not near; Hence you long-legged spinners, hence! Beetles black approach not near, worm nor snail do no offence." Willow began to hum softly along with the strange lullaby, then to sing as the voice got nearer and louder.  
  
"Philomel with melody, sing in our sweet lullaby; Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby: Never harm, nor spell, nor charm. Come, our lovely lady, nigh. So goodnight with lullaby."  
  
"Milady, is that you I hear? Or does someone else know my song?" A voice called from beyond the door.  
  
"Darla? Is that you"  
  
"Yes, 'tis I. But are you My Lady Willow?"  
  
"Of course it is me!" the princess replied joyfully. "What brings you here, so far from home?"  
  
"I bring gifts and news from Rosenberg. May I come in so that I may greet you properly?"  
  
Willow started to open the door, but stopped with her hand on the latch. "I daren't. Forgive me, my friend, but I promised that I would not let anyone in the house while the others are not here."  
  
"It is already forgotten, my dear. I wouldn't ask you to betray their trust. Will you come out here, then?"  
  
"No, I mustn't do that, either. The last time that happened, I died."  
  
"You died? Just from coming outside?"  
  
"Well, no. There was this girl who saw me in the garden, and she gave me some combs, and the next thing I knew, Spike was riding through the woods, and I fainted."  
  
"I thought you said you died."  
  
"I did. I died, and then I fainted."  
  
"Oh. But I'm not a stranger. You know me. Besides, I feel a little odd talking to a door."  
  
"I know, but I gave my word that I… They didn't say anything about talking through a window!" Willow moved to the window near the door and pushed it open. "Now, what was this about gifts?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Darla held up the basket she carried. "I bring treats from your garden. There's not much left, but I managed to salvage some of the harvest this year."  
  
Willow's gaze lingered on the fruits and nuts from her home. "Is that all that remains? Has my garden been so easily destroyed?"  
  
"No, but the cook did get to the fruit trees before I could. I had to sneak this apple away from her. She was going to use it in a pie, but I knew how much you loved them, so I took it for you." Darla handed Willow the apple, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.  
  
"You're lucky she didn't catch you. She even chased *me* out of the kitchen." Willow laughed as she turned the apple around in her hand. "Tell me, honestly, how bad is it?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, the garden. It's not too bad, really. It looks worse than it really is because of the early frost."  
  
"You've had a frost already? Oh, those poor flowers! And I've so much work to get done here if I wish to have anything left in the spring."  
  
"Can I help? I'm not nearly as talented as you, but if you were to show me what to do…"  
  
"That's a marvelous idea, Darla! No, I can't. Don't take this the wrong way, but I did promise them."  
  
"No, I understand. You've always been true to your word. I'd hate for you to break it on my behalf. Are your roommates so cruel that they keep you locked up alone all day?"  
  
"No, it's not like that at all. Normally, there's one of them here with me. Oh, now that sounds like they think I need a babysitter. I like staying here by myself. It reminds me of the days when I was younger and spent the days by myself in the garden waiting…"  
  
"Waiting for that peasant boy, Spike?"  
  
"He's more than just a peasant boy, or a servant, or the other things people called him. He… if I'd met him inside the palace, I would have mistaken him for a visiting prince, or at least the son of a Duke. He had… this honorableness about him. I don't know how else to put it."  
  
"You really loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"I still do, I think. I try not to, but I can't help it. I wonder if he still thinks of me. Have you seen him since I left?"  
  
"No. No one knows anything about him."  
  
"Do you think that things would have worked out if I'd stayed? If my parent's hadn't arranged that marriage with Oz?"  
  
"Perhaps. But more likely it wouldn't."  
  
"Do you think he hates me?"  
  
"Oz? No. After you left, he quickly married the sister of another minstrel. I think her name was Veruca. Queen Sheila is furious, of course, but she's already arranged another 'suitable' marriage, if you ever come to your senses and go home."  
  
"Already? Who'd she find this time?"  
  
"Prince William of Sunnydale."  
  
"What? He hates me."  
  
"That may be, but his father and your mother have agreed upon a contract. You're to be wed the first of the year, unless the Prince can find another bride that he prefers."  
  
"So he gets a choice, and I don't. You know, Darla, sometimes I really hate being a princess. I mean, Spike never knew who I really was. He knew my name and everything, of course, but he thought I was just a regular person. But it didn't matter that I wasn't important, or rich, or the heir to a kingdom. He liked me for who I was, not what I was."  
  
"Life isn't always fair milady."  
  
"I know, and I'm lucky to have been born with the position I have. And I have a wonderful life, and I really appreciate it, but sometimes, I wish that I could be just another person, without the burden of royalty."  
  
"You don't really mean that, your Highness."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No you don't. If you did, then you would not have told your friends who you were, and you could have been that ordinary girl you speak of. Here, take this," Darla handed Willow the basket of goodies. "It's getting heavy, and if you're not coming out, and I'm not coming in, then I must be heading back to Rosenberg."  
  
"So soon? But you just got here."  
  
"Yes, but I've no place to stay. And unlike you, I can't just go to the palace and demand service."  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"I know you don't. But you could."  
  
"Well, before you go, eat some of this fruit with me. You'll need the strength it gives for your journey home."  
  
"Very well, but only because you asked me to stay. You start with the apple, and I'll have some of these nuts."  
  
"You were only able to get one apple? Maybe I should wait and share it with the others." Willow looked uncertainly at the fruit.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. But you should have it. I brought it for you. Besides, if you share with them, then each of you would barely get a mouthful. There are plenty of other fruits in here for them."  
  
"But, maybe I should…" she started to put the apple down.  
  
"No. Eat the apple." Darla pressed it back into her hand. "Do you remember that game you used to play with apples when you were younger?"  
  
"Of course. I would make a wish, and if I could eat the entire apple before it turned brown, then it would come true."  
  
"You do remember. What do you say, for old time's sake, you try it again?"  
  
"Okay, but I don't see what the big rush is."  
  
"Well, you said it yourself, Milady. It's a long trip home, and I need to be on my way soon."  
  
"It's okay, Darla. Let's see… what to wish for? Gosh, I really don't know. I have just about everything I could possibly want here. Friends, a home, food, clothing, safety…"  
  
"Yes, but do you have *everyone* you want?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on, Willow, it's just a silly wish. Just say it."  
  
"Fine. I wish Spike would come and carry me off so that we could live happily ever after together." Down the road in the forest, Prince William stirred and groggily headed toward the palace.  
  
"Yes, that's good. Now, eat the apple."  
  
"Yes, mother." Willow bit hungrily into the apple, not noticing that Darla paled at her comment. She had nearly consumed half the apple when she suddenly clutched at her throat and began gasping for air. As she plead for help with her eyes, Darla began to chuckle softly. Her soft sounds of delight turned to loud laughter when the girl collapsed for the third and final time.  
  
"Foolish girl. You never learn, do you? They warned you, but you always did have trouble doing what you were told." With a flash, Darla disappeared, catching William's eye as he passed the cottage.  
  
"Huh. I wonder what that was. Probably just Anya working on one of her charms." Dismissing it as nothing out of the ordinary, he continued on his journey home.  
  
As William approached the castle gates, ran into Xander, literally. "Hey, watch where you're going! You… your Highness. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It's entirely my fault."  
  
"It's alright, Xander." William shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "I was a bit distracted myself. Now, where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Oh, well I was going home to check on the Princess of Rosenberg. You see, none of us could stay all day with her today, so I need to go see if she's alive."  
  
"I doubt that spending one day alone is difficult enough to cause the princess serious harm. Besides, she's not alone. Anya's there with her."  
  
"No she isn't. She's inside the castle, working on a charm for your mother."  
  
"Of course she is. I was just walking by your home, and there was this flash of light, and then a puff of smoke. If it wasn't Anya working on one of her spells, then what could it have been?"  
  
"Trouble." Xander tuned and ran back through the gates in search of help.  
  
Searching for anyone who would be able to help him, Xander raced blindly through the corridors, unknowingly passing Cordelia.  
  
"Slow down there, Xander. I know you enjoy your job, but it think this is taking things too far."  
  
"Cordelia," Xander paused to catch his breath and explain the situation to the brunette. "There's a problem with Willow."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that she has absolutely nothing to wear to the ball? How does she expect to win over one of the noblemen in those clothes?"  
  
"Yes Cordy, more important than that. I don't know what, but Prince William was just walking past the house when…"  
  
"He went by the house today? And she was in the garden, right? I knew it. He saw her with dirt on her hands and her hair a mess and decided to have nothing to do with her, right?"  
  
"No. Just let me finish, please. He didn't see her at all. But he saw a flash of light and some smoke."  
  
"So Anya's just doing some casting with her today."  
  
"No, that's just it. Anya's not there today. Tomorrow's her turn. I was on my way out to check on Willow when I ran into the Prince."  
  
"But if Anya didn't do it, then… Willow hasn't taken up greenwitchery, has she?"  
  
"No. Cordelia, focus. The Queen of Rosenberg wants her dead. She knows magic. None of us were there to protect Willow. Come on, we've got to find Buffy. Or Giles."  
  
"Why, has Anya been teaching them magic, too?"  
  
Sighing, Xander pulled Cordelia along as he went in search of the others.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you think that Queen Sheila went after her today while we were all at the castle."  
  
"Yes, Cordelia, we do."  
  
"Well, then, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Because most of us had already figured it out."  
  
"Well, excuse me for not being a rocket scientist, or… or a historian. I have more important things on my mind."  
  
"You know, Sheila sure is lucky when it comes to finding Willow when she's alone."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I was just making an observation. I wonder how she does it though."  
  
"You don't think she has spies here in Sunnydale, do you?"  
  
"No, Jesse, but it is a possibility. I mean, anyone could tell her that Willow's still alive. And there are several people who know our schedules and know when we're not going to be there with her."  
  
"Wait a minute, Buffy. We don't know for sure that Sheila's done anything, this time."  
  
"How else do you explain what the Prince saw?"  
  
"She was cleaning and accidentally mixed some of my supplies together?" Six pairs of eyes turned to stare skeptically at the witch. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"Yes, well, when we talk to Willow, if in fact it's not Sheila's handiwork, we will have a discussion on where to put things that shouldn't be touched by others."  
  
"And if it was the Queen?"  
  
"Then we will have to make doubly sure that she is not left alone again."  
  
"We tried that already, G."  
  
"Yes, well, this time, we'll make sure that it works."  
  
"If you say so, Giles. We can… Oh, no, Willow!" Jesse stopped just inside the door of their home when he saw the redheaded princess sprawled at his feet. The others stopped just behind him, their lively comments fading into a silence laced with sadness. "Not again," he whispered as they began to search the room for the cause of their friend's third death.  
  
William paced around his room, something nagging at the back of his mind about that afternoon. What had happened to him? And why did everything seem out of place? He began to recount his actions of the day, only to be interrupted by the arrival of his father.  
  
"William, so you are back. I just spoke to the grooms in the stable, and they said that they hadn't seen you since this morning."  
  
"The grooms? Why would they…? Oh, my horse. My horse!" William walked toward the door, now filled with a sense of urgency.  
  
Angelus stopped him at the doorway. "What is it, my son?"  
  
"My horse. I left her in the forest. I… I have to find her."  
  
"William, what's wrong with you? You seem… distracted. Why did you leave your horse in the forest?"  
  
"I… I didn't mean to. I was out riding this morning, as I always do. And I decided to meet the Princess, as everyone insists that I do, and…"  
  
"You were so overwhelmed by her beauty and intelligence that you weren't thinking strait, and so you left your horse at her cottage. I understand. She tends to have that effect on people."  
  
"No! I never met with her. I never even saw her. I came across this young woman… Darla. Claimed she was the princess' handmaid and brought a fruit basket from Rosenberg for her. We were going to see her together, and she gave me an orange, and…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't know. The next thing that I remember clearly is running into Xander as he was leaving the castle. I told him what I'd seen on my way home, and he went running back inside like he'd seen a ghost or a demon or something."  
  
"Hmm… Perhaps Lieutenant Summers can she some light on this." Angelus opened the door and called to one of the guards stationed just down the hallway. "Graham, inform Lieutenant Summers that I wish to speak with her, immediately."  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but she is not here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. She left about a half an hour ago, claiming that the Princess of Rosenberg's life was in danger."  
  
"In danger? When she returns, then."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Angelus closed the door and returned to William's side.  
  
"It seems that some foul force is at play. I want you to go to the cottage where the princess is staying and see what has happened. Assure the girl that her safety is our first priority. If you have to, drag her back here with you. I won't have her harmed again while she is here."  
  
"Yes, Father." William started once more for the door.  
  
"Oh, and William?" He stopped and faced Angelus. "Don't forget your horse this time."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This isn't real." Xander sat by Willow's head while the others knelt around the still body of their royal companion. Despite several attempts to revive her, Willow still lay motionless on the ground. They had moved her from beneath the window to the front lawn in hopes that the air, sun, and space would help restore her to them, but nothing affected her. Even Anya's charms and healing spells failed to do anything.  
  
"I can't feel anything. Arms, legs, anything." Buffy leaned over to brush a strand of hair from the princess' face.  
  
"She was truly the finest of us all."  
  
"Way better than me."  
  
"Much, much better." The others all nodded their heads in agreement with Giles.  
  
"It's all my fault," Anya whispered from beside Xander.  
  
"No, it's me." Buffy stood and began pacing as she explained her reasoning. "I'm the one who told her to meet the prince. Sheila knew she was here, and she wouldn't have known that if I hadn't convinced Angelus that the two of them should meet."  
  
William approached the building that had acted as a home for the princess who refused the safety of the castle and saw seven figures huddled around something on the ground. "What's going on?" The others looked up, their grief evident on their faces. "Jeez, who died?" He remembered what Graham had said about the princess' life and realized that the something was not a something, but a someone. "Oh, no. Who died?" Buffy silently led him to kneel in her place beside the Princess of Rosenberg. "Willow?" Confused, he looked to the others. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She's dead, your highness."  
  
"No, she can't be. What was she doing here in the first place? Visiting your beloved princess too?"  
  
"What are you talking about? She *is*…"  
  
"Cordy, hush." Faith gestured for the girl to hold her tongue. "What do you mean, too?"  
  
"There was another girl here to see the princess today. Do all the princess' guests end up dead?"  
  
"Another girl?"  
  
"Yes, from Rosenberg. Her name was Darla. Here is she?"  
  
"We haven't seen her." Faith thought for a moment. "Did the queen send her?"  
  
"I don't know, probably. But why is Willow dead?"  
  
"Because someone from Rosenberg wanted her dead. Most likely her mother, the Queen."  
  
"The Princess' mother wants Willow dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it was because she wouldn't marry Oz."  
  
"Who's Oz?"  
  
"Some minstrel that she was betrothed to. But she was in love with some village boy, so she ran away to stay here to escape her mother's wrath."  
  
"Who, Willow or the Princess?"  
  
"Both. Willow is the Princess of Rosenberg."  
  
"No she's not. She's a servant in the castle in Rosenberg, but she's no princess. She worked in the gardens."  
  
"What makes you think that? She's told everyone here that she's a princess. Even your father believes it."  
  
"Then there's more to this than she's told. The girl before me is the one that taught me to make things grow. And in exchange, I taught her the art of woodcarving. See?" William pulled out the small carved fairy that had been his first gift to his beloved.  
  
"That's such a coincidence," Cordelia piped up. "Spike taught Willow how to carve things." William started at the mention of his old nickname.  
  
"Wait a minute… you're Spike?" Faith asked.  
  
"The one and only," he answered softly. "And I take it that my beloved Willow is the Princess I've been avoiding all these weeks?"  
  
"Duh. What do you think we've been telling you?"  
  
"Cordelia," Jesse warned.  
  
"I know. Tact. Sorry, your highness."  
  
"Accepted, milady." William pulled Willow's hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back before lowering it back to her side. "What a fool I've been! I refused to meet the Princess because of the love I had for Willow, when they were one and the same. My beloved has been here the whole time, and I was blind to it."  
  
"You didn't know," Anya comforted the grief-stricken prince.  
  
"I know I have no right to ask, but I do have one request."  
  
"Ask, and it is yours, my Prince. We can deny you nothing."  
  
"Let me take her with me."  
  
"What?" Seven voices cried out together.  
  
"Let me take Willow back to the castle so that she may be buried as suits her station. I could not protect her in life; let me at least guard her in death."  
  
"Well, I… that is, we… Are you sure?"  
  
"Please." That simple plea, and the honest desire written on William's face erased all doubt of what should be done.  
  
"All right. But we want to be there for the funeral."  
  
"Thank you." The others backed away as William reached forward and scooped the girl into his arms. She felt impossibly light as he lifted her. As he turned to go back to the castle, he sidestepped to avoid another collision with Xander and jostled the princess slightly. A small piece of fruit dislodged itself from her throat and with a gasp, Willow filled her oxygen- starved lungs. Startled, William nearly dropped her, but managed to maintain a grasp on both his senses and the now living princess. Green met hazel as here eyes opened to gaze into his own.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes, Willow?"  
  
"Are you really here?"  
  
"Always, pet."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"It's a funny story, pet. But it's one that can wait until later. Now I have to take you to the castle and introduce you to my father as my intended bride. That is, of course, if you agree."  
  
Willow stared into William's eyes as he set her on her feet. "Of course I agree. I never want to be parted from you again, Spike."  
  
"Your highness, may we… Erm, that is, we would like to…"  
  
"Yes, Giles, you are all invited to the wedding. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Nor would I." Willow smiled at her friends, then turned back to William. "But why did they call you 'your highness?'"  
  
"Willow," Buffy began. "May I introduce you to his Highness, Prince William of Sunnydale. Prince William, the Princess Willow of Rosenberg."  
  
"You mean… *you're* Prince William?" William nodded. "You mean I spent all this time avoiding you when we could…?"  
  
William nodded sheepishly. "I did the same thing. We're really too stubborn for our own good."  
  
"Yes, but think of it this way. Your father is no match for the two of us."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem." While the others watched, he kissed her softly, then they walked together toward the castle in Sunnydale, where they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
